User talk:Arya Snow
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Kingdom Rush Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Favicon Hey there. You appear to the the only admin so nobody else can do that. Got a favicon we might use for the wiki instead of the generic one, an aiming archer sprite from the level one archer tower. Mind unlocking the file so I can upload? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 07:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) As far as I get it, generic favicons are uploaded automatically upon wiki generation and are locked by default to prevent *cough* likely vandalism. They can be changed via theme designer or something, or overwritten manually via re-uploading as any other file (the only variant for me). Looks like File:Favicon.ico is locked all right. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 10:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Done, can be locked back now. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 11:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark I've been playing around with sprites, here's a page preview with the final variant (250 x 65, 28.4 KB) instead of plain text. If you don't know what I'm talking about, take a look at the . http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 15:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) That's where it gets interesting: backgrounds and wordmarks can only be uploaded via . So you're the only one who can do that again. Here's the file. It can be deleted once you have a copy to upload. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 08:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, pretty thanks, I've had a few things in mind to try out in such case. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 12:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Information Cards Hi, I was wondering if we should have a standard size to crop the information cards of enemies taken from the ingame encyclopedia because there are couple of different sizes on this wiki and I simply do not know which size would be most appropriate. Delicious Robot 17:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :You can just take the in-game size. That's fine. - Chimto 12:31, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I can not get premium account in Kingdom Rush, could you post the two new stages that came out? I saw you posted photos of 3 new enemies then you must have premium account Just saying Hey there - I wanted to let you know I created "Heroic Challenge", "Iron Challenge" and "Campaign" articles, so I removed the part about needing them from the main page. Just saying in case you were wondering what happened to it. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody 17:45, September 27, 2012 (UTC)